Ceux qui étaient comme les autres
by Thedes
Summary: Dorcas, James, Lily, Marlene, Peter, Remus et Sirius ont des vies vraiment extraordinaires. Ou pas.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Cette histoire est basée sur l'oeuvre Harry Potter de J.K Rowling, seuls les OC m'appartiennent !

L'histoire se déroule après Poudlard, mais pas de Voldemort, ni de mangemort, ni de trahison à l'horizon. L'actualité est pas bien jolie, dernièrement, j'ai pensé qu'un peu de légèreté pouvait pas faire de mal, hein ! J'espère que ça vous plaira, en tout cas, et bonne lecture :)

* * *

Lily repoussa sa pinte de bièrraubeurre vide en secouant la tête, les yeux levés au ciel.

\- Elle est nulle, ton idée.

\- T'es supposée être ma copine, tu peux pas juste me dire que mon idée est nulle !, Marlene s'offusqua en donnant un coup dans la table.

Le bruit la fit sursauter, et elle grogna en essayant d'enlever l'écharde qui venait de se planter dans sa paume. Lily lui attrapa brusquement la main – c'était elle qui avait toujours les longs ongles et les bonnes astuces. et qui arrivaient à soigner n'importe quelle blessure. Remus lui faisait confiance les lendemains de pleine lune, et Peter ne la remercierait jamais assez d'avoir su lui faire sa lotion contre les boutons d'herpès la veille d'un rendez-vous.

\- Elle est toute enfoncée !

\- Change pas de sujet ! Aïe !

\- Marlene, c'est une idée débile – Pardon – Franchement, pourquoi tu voudrais le revoir ? Y'a genre des millions de garçons dehors, et tu restes complètement bloquée sur lui. Ça fait deux semaines !

\- Oui, ça fait _que_ deux semaines ! J'suis en pleine période de deuil, là ! Lily, AÏE !

\- T'es même pas restée avec lui une semaine entière, en fait, vous sortiez même pas ensemble, vous êtes juste... vus ! Et, désolée, mais elle veut pas sortir !

Marlene se renfrogna, et laissa un silence s'installer pendant un instant. Lily s'en rendit compte une seconde plus tard. La rousse releva la tête, soupira avant de faire une pression sur la main de Marlene de la sienne, doucement, là où l'écharde n'était pas plantée. Elle lui fit un sourire compatissant avant de lui mettre une mèche châtain derrière l'oreille – les cheveux de Marlene avait la fâcheuse tendance de toujours lui courir sur le visage.

\- Hey, murmura Lily.

\- Hey, la voix de Marlene semblait un peu douloureuse.

\- Je suis désolée.

\- Pas grave, l'écharde finira bientôt par sortir à un moment où à un autre.

\- Je parlais pas de ça, j'parlais de Romain. Je suis désolée, c'est pas ton idée qui est nulle, enfin, si, un peu (elle arracha un vague sourire à Marlene), c'est lui. C'est Romain qui est nul, d'accord ?

\- Peu importe.

Marlene haussa les épaules et Lily raffermit sa prise sur la main de son amie.

\- Non, pas peu importe. Je te jure, je t'ai dit qu'il était nul le jour où tu nous l'as présenté. J'veux dire, quel mec accorde son écharpe à ses chaussures ?

\- Les mecs avec du style... ?

Lily se mit à sourire en coin.

\- Il a une fossette sur le menton.

\- Ça lui donne du charme !

\- Les mecs avec une fossette au menton sont pas clairs !

\- Et c'est moi qui ai des idées débiles, hein ?

Marlene et son amie se mirent à rire doucement, et encore une fois, Lily raffermit sa prise sur sa main.

\- Non, mais sérieux, revenons sur l'idée de départ, Marlene, il accorde vraiment ses chaussures et son écharpe ! Quel garçon fait ça ?! T'as déjà vu les maraudeurs le faire ?, elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre, non !

\- En même temps, faut avoir envie de porter des chaussures rouges ou or à longueur de temps, ils traînent toujours avec leur écharpe Gryffondor. Faut aussi faire quelque chose à ce sujet.

\- Les écharpes Gryffondor sont pas si mal !

\- T'es pas objective du tout, James la porte sans arrêt !

\- Hey, j'ai pas parlé de James !

\- Moi, je t'en parle !

Lily se mit à rougir en baissant les yeux en bafouillant quelque chose qui ressemblait à « ça n'a rien à voir, tss, comme si je regardais James, tss ».

\- J'veux vraiment suivre mon plan. Si ça fonctionne pas, bah, ça fonctionne pas. Et j'aurais la preuve que l'idée était nulle, et t'aurais raison, alors.

\- Dorcas t'aurait dit pareil !

\- C'est pour ça que je t'en parle à toi et pas elle, hein !

\- Quel intérêt si finalement j'ai les mêmes réponses qu'elle ?

\- Je me posais justement la question, tiens.

Lily soupira avant de se caler davantage sur sa chaise en scrutant le visage de Marlene. Certes, elle avait remarqué que ça n'allait pas trop, ces derniers temps, mais ne s'en était pas soucié tant que ça : Marlene avait toujours quelque chose en tête et en ce moment, elle était complètement obsédée par son ex petit copain, Romain Bloi. Dès le début, la rousse avait émis quelques doutes quant à leur relation et Marlene avait préféré aller se confier à leur amie respective Dorcas. Lorsqu'il l'avait larguée – même s'il ne l'avait pas à proprement parlé larguée (ne plus donner signe de vie était clairement un indice qui aurait du lui mettre la puce à l'oreille, mais Marlene avait toujours été plutôt longue à la détente avec les garçons), Marlene avait entamé sa déprime post rupture, qui consistait à chouiner dans son lit en se goinfrant de glaces, et en lisant beaucoup de livres. Des livres qui lui donnaient clairement beaucoup trop d'idées. En attendant, ses jolis yeux bruns – autrefois éteints, brillaient d'une détermination sans borne, et même si Lily sentait que sa bonne idée n'en était clairement pas une, elle avait conscience qu'il fallait laisser faire Marlene.

Au moment où elle allait, malgré tout, essayer de la dissuader, toutefois avec moins d'énergie, la cloche de l'entrée des Trois Balais fit son bruit significatif et elle tourna la tête par automatisme. Elle reconnut Sirius, lui fit un signe de main, et il s'assit à leur table – juste à côté de Marlene après avoir commandé sa bierraubeurre. Marlene lança un regard entendu à Lily qui grogna mais décida de ne rien ajouter, et Sirius ne remarqua rien.

\- Sirius ? Marlene lui offrit son plus beau sourire.

\- Hm ? Il le remarqua à peine, trop occupé à enlever la mousse au dessus de ses lèvres.

\- Et bien, tu sais, j'avais pensé à un truc, j'pensais que tu pourrais m'aider, éventuellement, si t'en avais envie, j'sais pas, c'est toi qui vois...

Sirius écarquilla les yeux et se pencha vers Lily et demanda, sur le ton de la confidence, cela dit assez fort que pour Marlene l'entende aussi :

\- Ça sent l'idée pourrie, ça, non ?

Lily hocha douloureusement la tête et Marlene fronça les sourcils, comme une petite fille gâtée à qui on avait refusé un cadeau qu'elle aurait quand même délaissé au bout d'une minute d'utilisation, mais les Maraudeurs, Lily et Dorcas y étaient habitués. Sirius se retourna vers elle, avec son sourire habituel.

\- Dis-moi ? Et évite de tourner autour du pot, j'ai une copine qui me rejoint ici dans dix minutes.

\- Euh, okay..., Marlene baissa les yeux vers ses mains, triturant le vernis sur ses ongles qui commençait à s'écailler.

\- McKinnon ?

\- Hm ?

\- Plus vite !

Marlene leva les yeux vers lui pour lui lancer un regard meurtrier, mais Sirius n'en fit pas cas.

\- J'sais qu'il y a une fête étudiante pour les futurs aurors demain soir, et j'aurais voulu savoir si je pouvais y aller avec toi.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Oui ou non ?

\- Tes parents t'ont jamais dit que c'était mal poli de répondre à une question par une autre question ?

\- Pourquoi, les tiens ont quand même réussi à t'apprendre ça entre deux cours de magie noire ?

Sirius éclata de rire, et Lily ne sembla même pas surprise de la conversation qui se tenait devant elle alors qu'elle comptait dans sa main la monnaie à mettre sur la table pour sa boisson afin de partir en douce – elle aussi avait un rendez vous ce soir et pas franchement envie d'arriver en retard.

\- Tu recommences à être agressive, McKinnon ! Et tu m'as reposé une question !

Marlene grogna avant de marmonner vaguement un « désolée ».

\- Donc, pourquoi tu veux venir avec moi ? Tu détestes ce genre de soirée !

\- Bah, j'ai envie de rencontrer du monde, en ce moment, répondit-elle évasivement.

Sirius éclata de rire de nouveau.

\- Nan, sérieux, pourquoi ?

Marlene fronça les sourcils, encore, et Sirius posa son pouce entre les deux sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit sur le froncement de sourcil intempestif ?

\- Ça fait des rides et j'suis trop jeune pour les rides, récita Marlene avec mauvaise humeur, et Sirius hocha la tête, ravie que ses leçons aient porté ses fruits.

\- Alors ?

\- Bein, y'aura Romain, et j'aimerais bien le revoir, et j'me suis dit que comme tu y allais aussi, on pourrait, j'sais pas, y aller ensemble.

\- Okay.

\- Okay ? C'est tout ?

\- Ouais, ça me va. Même si j'y vais aussi avec James, alors on ira tous les trois !

Lily profita de ce moment là pour se lever de sa chaise, lança un regard à Sirius, puis à Marlene qui lui tendit la main endolorie.

\- Mais, t'as pas enlevé l'écharde !

\- Laisse, Evans, j'm'en charge, j'voudrais pas que tu loupes ton rendez vous supra méga important avec un type que tu veux pas nous faire rencontrer parce que tu sais très bien qu'il est trop nul comparé à nous.

\- Lui, il accorde pas ses chaussures à son écharpe, au moins !

Marlene lui lança son regard offusqué et lui fit un doigt, accessoirement, pendant que Sirius lui avait pris la main où il tentait d'enlever l'écharde. Lily lui tira la langue avant de partir sans demander son reste.

* * *

\- Sirius ?

\- McKinnon ?

\- J'me disais, est-ce que tu verrais un problème, au fait que, j'sais pas, moi...

\- Tu recommences à faire tes phrases à rallonge, coupa Sirius, c'est chiant.

Marlene lui lança un regard noir en ajustant sa robe, elle était définitivement trop courte, trop décolleté, et ses talons lui avait déjà coupé la circulation sanguine d'au moins trois orteils.

\- Tu verras un inconvénient au fait que je te tripote pas loin de Romain ?

\- Pour le rendre jaloux ?

\- Bah, c'est pas l'idée première, mais ma foi, si ça marche, oui !

\- Ah ouais ? C'est quoi l'idée première ?

\- De profiter de tes muscles, quoi d'autre ?

\- Menteuse.

Marlene lui adressa un regard penaud mais Sirius haussa les épaules.

\- Tripote c'que tu veux, et au fait, McKinnon...

\- Mm ?

Sirius la regarda de haut en bas avant de lui faire son fameux regard appréciateur :

\- Sexy.

Marlene leva les yeux au ciel, mais ne put réprimer un sourire.

* * *

\- Il est là.

Marlene n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de Romain qui se trouvait dos à elle à quelques mètres. Dans la foule, grâce à son radar super développé romainisé, elle l'avait trouvé immédiatement, et maintenant qu'elle se trouvait en présence de James et de Sirius, elle pouvait s'adonner à son plaisir masochiste de le voir courtiser une jeune femme. Elle soupira de désespoir, cependant pas encore convaincue que Lily et Dorcas avaient raison sur toute la ligne: Romain pouvait très bien tomber sur elle à une soirée, se souvenir qu'elle était belle et qu'elle avait beaucoup à lui offrir sans pour autant paraître comme la psychopathe qu'elle était secrètement.

\- Elle est moins jolie que toi, tu sais.

Lily leva les yeux vers le visage de James. Ça lui réchauffait le cœur : James savait toujours quoi dire au moment exact où il fallait le dire.

\- Ouais, m'enfin c'est pas à toi qu'il parle, en attendant, rajouta Sirius qui se trouvait derrière eux, sa tête bougeant au rythme de la musique qui passait.

James lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes en lui faisant les gros yeux. Sirius sembla comprendre que c'était le moment de se taire et ne rajouta rien, si ce n'est une complainte sur la douleur pénible dont il souffrait à présent. James fut pris à parti dans une conversation et s'éloigna de Marlene et Sirius. Ce dernier s'approcha de l'oreille de Marlene qui n'avait toujours pas décollé ses yeux du dos de Romain.

\- Tu m'tripotes quand, alors ?

Marlene allait lui répondre lorsqu'elle vit Romain faire un mouvement vers la fille en face de lui et attraper ses lèvres. Elle resta une seconde sans réagir alors que son cœur se brisaient en milliards de petits morceaux, son estomac au bord des lèvres, et les bras puissants de Sirius passèrent autour d'elle, s'agrippèrent à sa taille et la firent se retourner vers lui. Elle n'attendit pas pour s'accrocher à son tee-shirt et ferma fort les yeux pour ne pas pleurer. Sirius murmura de nouveau :

\- Ce type est trop con. Et tu veux savoir un truc ?

Marlene couina comme pour lui demander ce que c'était que le fameux truc.

\- Il est nul en cours. J'te jure, je lui mets la pâté à tous les entraînements. Et James pareil. Il aurait fait un bien mauvais p'tit copain.

Marlene se détacha un peu de Sirius pour lever ses yeux baignés de larmes vers lui :

\- Je veux les filles.

Il hocha la tête. Lily avait tout juste, comme d'habitude.

* * *

Bonsoir o/

J'espère que cette nouvelle vous aura plu. Je pense en faire encore sur chaque personnage, et pourquoi pas continuer ensuite sur une fiction.

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez :)

T.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Cette histoire est basée sur l'oeuvre Harry Potter de J.K Rowling seuls les OC m'appartiennent !

* * *

Lily n'avait jamais vraiment été à son aise dans les bars. Du groupe, c'était Dorcas qui se démarquait en allant boire seule quelques soirs par semaine. Elle, elle s'en tenait à la veiller tard, même si elle ne le lui avouerait jamais. Lily était une personne de jour, pas un papillon de nuit... Ça lui arrivait pourtant régulièrement de sortir, mais ne buvait jamais trop – elle avait réellement la trouille de ne pas se souvenir de ses agissements au lendemain, et ne savait pas de quoi elle serait capable avec beaucoup trop d'alcool dans le sang. Elle s'habillait toujours avec des vêtements chics, et aujourd'hui, ça jurait cruellement avec l'ambiance du pub dans lequel elle se trouvait. Elle devait y retrouver son rendez-vous, le barman, Carl, qu'elle avait rencontré quelques semaines auparavant quand elle était sortie avec Marlene. Il lui avait paru charmant, bien élevé et point ultramissimement important : Il n'avait pas les yeux baladeurs et n'avait toujours regardé que ses yeux, même si elle admettait volontiers qu'il avait louché quelques fois sur ses lèvres ce qui n'était en soi pas très grave. Depuis, ils s'étaient vus quelques fois. Jamais elle n'avait donné son identité parce que les filles se feraient clairement trop de films, et pas franchement envie d'en parler aux garçons.

Jusque là, il ne s'était rien passé et ça lui allait très bien. Elle aimait les ébauches de relation et détestait quand ça allait trop vite. Elle n'attisait jamais la flamme, et se laisser séduire tranquillement. Elle se savait assez jolie pour pouvoir en profiter un peu.

Son service allait bientôt se terminer : Il était vingt heures, et elle avait remarqué une barmaid qui commençait à prendre les commandes, et Carl nettoyait son dernier verre. Lily souffla en tenant fermement la hanse de son sac. La musique était trop forte, les gens déjà trop alcoolisés, et elle haussa un sourcil lorsqu'un garçon qui venait à peine d'atteindre la majorité commença à pousser la chansonnette en son hommage. Elle décida de l'ignorer on ne peut plus cordialement. Lily avait hâte d'aller dans ce petit café nocturne qu'elle avait repéré quelques jours auparavant.

Elle ne remarqua pas Carl quitter son poste et sursauta lorsqu'elle sentit une main sur sa taille, l'invitant à se lever. Ensemble, ils quittèrent le pub et transplanèrent rapidement jusqu'au café. Ils y passèrent une soirée agréable, sans grands rebondissements. Lily laissa Carl faire la conversation pratiquement toute la soirée – il lui sembla qu'il avait beaucoup de choses à dire, et toujours de manière élégante. Elle rebondissait régulièrement sur des sujets qu'il choisissait. Elle n'en avait pas eu conscience auparavant, mais elle se rendit compte à présent qu'elle était fatiguée, et que rien que l'idée de penser à son lit lui donnait envie de bailler. Lily finit par faire comprendre à Carl qu'elle avait un cours très tôt dans la matinée et qu'elle manquait de sommeil, il proposa de quitter le café pour rentrer, alors, et elle acquiesça.

Arrivée en bas de son immeuble, elle lui dit rapidement bonne nuit avant de lui tourner le dos pour ouvrir la porte d'entrée de la résidence, mais il la retourna vers lui pour l'embrasser.

* * *

En rentrant dans son appartement dans les environs de minuit, elle fit comme à son habitude et balança son sac à main sur son fauteuil fétiche. Passablement mal à l'aise sans réellement comprendre pourquoi, elle soupira et s'étala de tout son long sur un large sofa que Dorcas avait acheté sans prendre la peine d'enlever ses chaussures à talons. Elle ferma les yeux. Elle avait besoin de se concentrer pour mettre les choses au clair. Carl l'avait embrassée, elle l'avait remarqué, malgré son manque flagrant d'initiative sur le moment et ça avait été... bien. Elle n'avait aucun autre adjectif à poser sur le sujet. Bien pour éventuellement recommencer, pas assez pour en avoir envie. Elle soupira de nouveau. Elle ne comprendrait donc jamais Dorcas et ses multiples aventures, elle ne trouverait donc jamais ça excitant, de deviner les aspérités des garçons qu'elle côtoyait ? Elle avait le sentiment d'avoir fait le tour de Carl, il était gentil et intelligent, et beau, mais c'était tout. Elle n'arrivait pas non plus à comprendre Marlene qui se lamentait sur ses conquêtes perdues. Arriverait-elle jamais à s'attacher une seule fois ? Assez pour avoir envie d'aller plus loin ? C'était une idée qui la taraudait, et pas du bon point de vue. Elle détestait ça. À dix-neuf ans, elle n'avait encore jamais rencontré quelqu'un capable de lui donner l'envie de tout plaquer pour aller s'installer à l'autre bout du monde, pour partir à l'aventure. Elle avait le sentiment que quelque chose la coinçait ici, la ramenait vers l'appartement, vers Londres, et les gens qu'elle fréquentait.

En soi, ce n'était pas non plus une mauvaise chose, Lily n'était pas une aventurière – même si elle rêvait secrètement d'en être une.

Continuant sa quête de questions sans réponse, les yeux toujours clos et à la limite même de s'endormir sur le canapé, elle entendit un bruit léger venant de la porte et ouvrir automatiquement les yeux. Rivés sur le plafond, elle attendit une potentielle suite, le cœur battant. Dorcas dormait, elle n'était pas sortie et ses chaussures favorites étaient devant l'entrée. Marlene était partie boire un verre avec Remus pour pouvoir pleurer sur une épaule compréhensive mais elle avait dû rentrer depuis un moment déjà, elle avait cours tôt, demain matin et Marlene ne faisait jamais l'impasse sur des nuits complètes. Ses sens à l'affût, elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir doucement puis se refermer. Lentement et avec précaution, elle tira sa baguette en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible pendant qu'elle entendait le rôdeur s'avancer d'un pas chancelant.

Sa rapidité la surprit : Elle se leva d'un bond, sa baguette parée, prête à attaquer, même si elle connaissait peu de sorts d'attaque, mais était clairement une professionnelle dans l'art des sortilèges.

\- Lumos ! Aguamenti !

\- Hey ! Mais t'es malade !

À retardement, elle reconnût James Potter qui était dans la direction du réfrigérateur et vit avec impuissance le jet d'eau partir dans sa direction et l'arroser.

\- Désolée, désolée, désolée ! J'pensais que c'était un voleur !

Elle jeta sa baguette sur la table basse et s'avança rapidement vers lui. Trempé des pieds à la tête, et les cheveux humides, elle retint un sourire au dernier moment alors son cœur continuait de battre à vive allure.

\- … Ça va ? Lui demanda-t'elle quand même.

\- Ouais, ça va... C'est juste que j'avais déjà pris ma douche, mais bon...

Cette fois-ci, elle ne retint pas son sourire, il en profita pour hausser les épaules et récupéra une serviette qui trainait pour s'essuyer le visage.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

\- J'avais faim, et, rien dans le frigo.

\- Tu te sers dans ma cuisine ?!

James haussa les épaules de nouveau, comme si ce n'était pas la première fois que ça arrivait, mais au vu du regard de Lily, il préféra faire profil bas en écarquillant les yeux une seconde trop tard, avant de faire un mouvement de la main, balayant le sujet, et Lily soupira, désespérée.

\- Tu cherchais quoi ?

\- Peu importe.

Il n'avait plus très faim, à présent, de toute façon, maintenant qu'il était trempé : Il avait froid.

\- Je rentre chez moi, faut que je me change.

\- Ah, euh, okay.

James leva les yeux vers Lily, un sourcil levé.

\- Ah, euh, okay ? Sérieusement ?

Elle balaya la conversation comme lui l'avait fait un peu plus tôt, mais lui ne lâcha pas l'affaire.

\- Ça va ?

\- Ouais, ça va, elle haussa les épaules.

Elle n'avait pas envie d'en parler, et précisément à James. Certes, depuis la fin de Poudlard, ils étaient devenus voisins, il s'était même avéré qu'ils étaient devenus bons copains. Quelle ironie du sort, elle qui avait espéré que son dernier jour de septième année serait également le dernier où elle et James Potter seraient ensemble dans un périmètre de cent kilomètres, mais ils avaient plutôt bien réussi ce challenge. James s'était calmé, Lily adoucie, et ils entretenaient à présent des rapports on ne peut plus cordiaux.

\- T'es sûre ?

Il paraissait inquiet, et elle ne savait pas mentir.

\- J'en sais rien, de nouveau, elle haussa les épaules.

\- T'as mal quelque part ?

\- Hey, c'est moi le médicomage dans cette pièce, Potter !

Il y eut un petit silence.

\- Tu devrais aller te changer, il fait froid.

\- Tu veux que je revienne, après ?

\- Si tu veux.

Il hocha la tête et prit la porte. Lily nettoya d'un sort la flaque sur le sol en soupirant. Il n'allait pas revenir, elle le savait. James Potter n'était pas réellement une oreille attentive, en tout cas pas aux yeux de Lily Evans. Marlene le connaissait depuis qu'ils étaient enfants. Les deux avaient pratiquement été élevés ensemble – familles sang pur qui vivaient en autarcie obligent. Lily comprenait la relation presque fraternelle qui les unissait. Elle avait déjà vu James consoler Marlene, et ils se comprenaient d'un regard. Elle jalousait presque cette accointance : Elle, n'avait pas de frère, seulement une sœur, et Pétunia lui menait la vie rudement dure.

Mais James rentra de nouveau dans l'appartement, changé et sec, et Lily lui lança un regard surpris.

\- Quoi ?, demanda-t'il en refermant doucement la porte derrière lui alors qu'il soutenait son regard.

Elle haussa les épaules. Décidément, c'était un tic qu'elle avait gagné récemment, et ça éludait un nombre incroyable de questions. Il comprit qu'elle ne prendrait pas la parole la première, et enchaîna :

\- J'suis claqué, et j'ai la dalle.

Il ouvrit un tiroir, prit une cuillère et attrapa un bocal de confiture de fraise qui trônait sur une étagère sous le regard ébahi de Lily : Ce n'était clairement pas la première fois qu'il faisait ça.

\- Peter est complètement perdu, en ce moment, parce qu'il est pas sûr d'avoir réussi ses examens. T'sais, il a pas trop confiance en lui, et pour essayer de lui changer les idées, je l'ai traîné en boîte, et bein devine quoi ? Il danse vachement bien, quand il a cinq grammes d'alcool dans le sang !

Lily pouffa de rire en l'observant mettre la cuillère dans le bocal de confiture.

\- J'ai un commentaire à rendre demain matin, j'l'ai toujours pas commencé en plus, il enfourna la cuillère de confiture dans sa bouche avant de la remettre dans le pot sous le regard écoeuré de Lily. Mais les cours ne débutent qu'à dix heures, demain, alors j'aurais bien le temps, il est quoi ? Seulement minuit ? Ça va le faire ! Il mit de nouveau la cuillère dans sa bouche.

\- J'adore ton professionnalisme.

\- Hey, c'était un compliment, ça !

\- De l'ironie.

\- Chut, ne gâche pas la magie !

Il y eut un sourire partagé, puis un bref silence confortable.

\- Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais debout aussi tard ?

\- J'avais un rendez vous avec un garçon.

Elle haussa encore les épaules, mais cette fois, cela ne suffit pas à éluder les questions.

\- Oh.

\- Ouais.

\- Et, bah, euh, c'est un mec sympa ?

\- Ouais.

\- Tu le connais bien ?

\- Ouais.

\- Et c'est à cause de lui que tu sais pas si ça va ou pas ?

\- Ouais.

\- Okay, tes monosyllabes ne m'aident pas à construire une conversation, là !

Lily se mit à sourire.

\- Désolée. C'est juste que je sais pas si j'ai très envie d'en parler avec toi.

\- Pourquoi pas ?

Elle lui lança un regard lourd de sens qu'il sembla comprendre, même si elle lui donna une toute autre raison :

\- Parce que t'as un commentaire à rendre demain et que tu l'as toujours pas commencé.

\- Et bien, je suis ravi d'apprendre que tu prends ma scolarité à cœur.

\- Je le fais seulement en souvenir du bon vieux temps où j'étais première de la classe !

\- Et celui où t'enquiquinais tout le monde pour gagner la coupe des quatre maisons ?

\- Je n'aurais jamais enquiquiner tout le monde si certains d'entre nous n'avaient pas pris l'habitude de perdre des points tous les jours !

\- Seigneur ! Qui osait faire ça ?!, demanda-t'il, faisant mine d'être épouvanté.

De nouveau, leurs regards se croisèrent alors qu'un silence doux et agréable s'installa.

\- T'sais, si t'arrives pas à dire aux autres si ça va ou pas à cause de lui, c'est qu'il est peut-être pas aussi sympa que tu me l'as dit.

\- Hein ?

Lily haussa les sourcils. Elle n'avait pas compris comment il avait réussi à remettre ça sur le tapis alors qu'elle avait clairement réussi à changer de sujet sans trop de difficulté.

\- J'ai toujours pas envie d'en parler avec toi, hein.

\- Ça va, je lâche l'affaire, répondit-il en même temps qu'il lâchait sa cuillère dans le pot de confiture, à présent à moitié rempli. Et Lily garda les yeux fixés sur la cuillère un moment.

\- Tu comptes nettoyer ça, n'est-ce pas ?

Il hocha la tête.

\- Et ranger le pot de confiture à l'endroit où tu l'as trouvé ?

Il hocha la tête de nouveau.

\- C'est ce que je craignais. Potter ! C'est dégoûtant ! Tu manges souvent ma confiture à même le pot comme ça ?

\- Quoi ? Ça a jamais dérangé personne, ça t'a jamais dérangée !

\- Parce que j'en savais rien ! J'ai pas envie de partager de la salive avec toi !

Il eut un sourire désabusé. Marrant, cette punchline. Marrant, vraiment, que ça vienne d'elle. Pour désamorcer la situation (ou pas), il laissa son regard vagabonder dans la pièce en répondant :

\- J'suis sûr que ça t'aurait pas dérangée si ça avait été ton rendez vous qui avait fait ça...

\- Potter, grogna-t'elle.

\- Ton rendez vous aurait sûrement pas non plus aimé t'entendre grogner mon nom comme ça.

\- Potter !

\- Ça va, j'te donne des conseils pour une relation saine et durable, c'est pas ce que vous faîtes entre copines ?

\- T'es pas ma copine !

Il lui adressa un regard soulagé qu'elle en convienne aussi.

\- Et pour ta gouverne, Marlene, Dorcas et moi, on ne se donne pas ce genre de conseils.

\- Ah ouais ?

\- Et ouais.

\- Ah ouais.

\- Et ouais.

\- Ah ouais.

\- Ça peut durer longtemps.

Il en convint aussi.

\- Et c'est quoi, les conseils que vous vous donnez ?

\- Comment tuer sans laisser de trace, comment cacher un corps, comment inventer un alibi...

\- Rassurant, que j'habite à côté de chez vous, vraiment.

\- Si jamais tu nous vois passer par le judas en tenant beaucoup de sacs plastique, tu saurais qu'il faudra pas poser de question.

Il eut un rire bref avant de reprendre un peu plus sérieusement :

\- Tu sais que je fais des études pour être Auror, quand même ? Je crois que tu t'adresses à la mauvaise personne.

\- Sirius est déjà au courant, et il en a pas fait tout un plat !

\- J'savais qu'il était déjà corrompu...

Ils rirent doucement ensemble quelques secondes avant que James ne remarque l'heure avancé à l'horloge. Il se leva en prenant dans sa main le pot de confiture.

\- J'vais y aller, faut vraiment que je bosse.

\- Avec mon pot de confiture ?

\- J'croyais que tu voulais pas échanger ta salive avec la mienne ? Donc : Je récupère _ma_ salive. Et _ma_ confiture. Et _ma_ cuillère, tiens. Il attrapa la cuillère aussi.

\- C'est toujours pas dans mes intentions !

\- C'était certainement pas dans les miennes non plus !, il avança à reculons pour continuer de dialoguer avec Lily.

\- Et bien, je suis contente qu'on s'entende sur ce point !

\- Moi aussi, j'suis ravi !, il allait atteindre la porte d'entrée.

\- Génial !

\- Génial !, il posa la main sur la poignée et ouvrit la porte à la volée, en profitant pour se glisser dans le couloir de l'immeuble.

Il fit mine de claquer la porte, mais ralentit le mouvement au dernier moment pour ne réveiller personne. Lily se retrouva seule et sourit de manière complètement idiote face à sa porte close. Elle s'était davantage amusée durant le bref moment d'échange entre elle et James plutôt que toute sa soirée passée avec Carl. C'était à méditer.

Mais pas ce soir, ce soir, elle décida de jouer l'autruche en allant se coucher.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu :) C'était donc la partie 1 de Lily. La prochaine sera sûrement consacré à un des quatre maraudeurs. Ma décision n'est pas fixée, encore !

T.


End file.
